


Your Light under the Moon

by snoflakesun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Knights - Freeform, No Angst, ONLY fluff in this story, Princes & Princesses, fem! gon and fem! killua, no beta either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoflakesun/pseuds/snoflakesun
Summary: The day the army returns from war, Killua has a revelation.(she's gay.)





	Your Light under the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IDEA was in my head for a good few days. needed to write something about it  
it's princess/knight! hopefully i characterized them right, and killua has no assassin backstory in this au.  
wouldve written more but then i wouldve lost my ideas LOL i had no plot ideas  
this is le s bi an so if u dis like that kind of thing im sorry  
please enjoy!

“Kil. You have to get up.”

“Ugh,” Killua flopped over, her hair spilling over the edge of the bed. “Fine. Call in Canary.”

The door closed in the distance, the echo ringing in the room. Killua scrunched her eyes up, stretching for a moment before moving to get off the bed. Her feet touched the cold floor and she winced for a moment before letting her heels rest on the ground.

A moment later, there were two knocks on the door and Canary entered. “Hey,” Killua greeted casually, lifting her hand lazily.

“Good morning,” Canary smiled, her hair tied neatly and her clothes pristine. 

Killua watched as Canary opened Killua’s wardrobe, pushing clothes to the side. “What is happening today?”

“The army has returned from war,” Canary grabbed a simple, light blue dress. “We were victorious, and we are holding a celebration.”

“Great,” Killua sighed as Canary moved to hand her the dress. “And why do I have to be there?”

“You are a part of the royal family, Princess Killua,” Canary pulled the zipper up, making Killua flinch from the cold metal.

“I told you to stop calling me that,” Killua mumbled before moving to sit down so Canary could comb her hair.

“It is only professional for me to do so.”

Killua rolled her eyes, but stopped talking as Canary parted her hair and started to braid it. She looked at the window, where the curtains were drawn open. The sky was a bright blue, with clouds in the distance. She could faintly hear the cheering of crowds.

“Alright, let’s go,” Canary put the crown onto Killua’s hair before leaving the other to put on her shoes.

“Coming.”

Canary opened the door, revealing a long corridor with massive paintings hung up on the walls. Killua’s shoes clicked against the floor, a crisp clacking sound as she moved to leave. 

The two walked in silence to the balcony, where the rest of her family was. “Hey.”

“You’re late,” Silva commented.

“I’m here, isn’t that good enough?” Killua complained as she placed her hands on the railing.

She could see massive crowds gathered around the castle courtyards. Usually the gates were closed, but since today was a special occasion, even commoners were allowed inside. The army slowly entered on horses, and the cheering became even louder.

“I’m going to go down there,” Killua turned around swiftly.

“No, wait,” Kikyo called after her, but Silva placed his hand out to block her.

“Let her have this experience,” Silva said quietly. “It may serve well in the future.”

Killua ran quickly, wanting to escape the prying eyes of the people who stared up at the balcony. Luckily, the clothes Canary had chosen for her could make the average person to pass her off as a rich noble. All she had to do was hide her crown, which was easy enough.

The stairs were lined with red carpet, and her footsteps were muted as she walked, her hair hitting against her back. There was a secret exit that she was pretty sure none of her parents knew about, in one of the corners of the ballroom. Killua opened the door before slipping out, making sure to shut the door firmly.

It wasn’t that she particularly liked mixing in with a normal crowd, rather than to get away from her family. She knew that if she stayed longer, Silva would have announced how she would be the next heir to the throne, even when she had an older brother whom the crown should have been passed to.

But the being with normal people was a familiar sensation as she had snuck out many times before, and sometimes she wished she was just a small mercenary or a shopkeeper. The courtyard was very full, and Killua pushed her way to the front, just out of curiosity.

The army commander was off his horse, addressing the general crowd that had fallen silent. He was talking about their war experiences or something, and Killua could see sparkles in some of the children’s eyes. He suddenly motioned to the knights behind him and they took off their helmets, starting to chat with each other.

Killua’s attention was drawn away from the army commander when she noticed that a few of the knights were female. One of them in particular was terribly bruised but she was grinning, talking to another soldier with no care in the world. Her hair was tied up messily in a bun, and it was a strange, dark green color that Killua had never seen before. Her skin was darker than Killua’s, and her eyes were a hazel-brown that reflected the light.

The soldier she was talking to pointed in her direction and the knight turned, meeting Killua’s stare and waved, a bright smile on her face. Killua felt her face flush and she turned away, embarrassed.

Killua made her way through the crowd, leaving the celebration to find some peace and quiet. It wasn’t unusual for some people to notice her strangely nice attire, but Killua had never seen someone so close to her age who had noticed her. 

It was weird, but Killua brushed off the sensation, making her way to one of her private gardens. There were still some flowers that were in bloom during this time, and Killua bent down to pick one of them, holding the stem delicately in her fingers.

The garden was one of her favorite places to visit, as it was a place that she could collect her thoughts or cool down. She had asked for the garden on one of her birthdays, just so that she could escape the pressure of her parents and siblings sometimes.

Birds chirped from one of the trees, and Killua sighed as she sat down a swing, kicking her legs. Something inside her told her to visit the knight again, as she was curious to how someone so injured could keep such a bright smile. And the knight’s reaction wasn’t the usual,  _ oh my god, it’s the princess _ , but more like how she would greet a normal friend.

Friends, huh.

Maybe Killua wanted them.

She made up her mind, pushing herself off the swing. She’d go visit the knight tomorrow. It wasn’t unusual for people to come by and visit their practices, and she could just sneak out when she wanted to. Killua wanted to see how long her game of pretending not to be princess could last.

-

“Oh! It’s you again!”

Killua turned around quickly, holding her hands to her chest. She had been peering curiously around the corner to see where the knights were, and the one who she was looking for just happened to be behind her.

“Uh… yeah,” Killua dropped her hands, clasping them behind her back. “I wanted to say hi.”

“I see,” the knight said curiously.

Today, Killua was wearing more common clothes, ones that she had borrowed from Canary. It seemed the knights were doing sparring practice, and their clothes were dusty and browned from the dirt. The knight was holding a spear in her hand, probably from practice.

“My name’s Gon!” The knight stuck out her hand. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Killua,” the princess said tentatively, worried about Gon’s response, but putting her hand out as well.

“That’s a pretty name!” Gon smiled, shaking her hand.

Killua blinked at the lack of reaction. Was this Gon person not going to scream about how she was a princess on commoner ground?

“Are you from here?” 

“I’m actually not,” Gon let go of Killua’s hand, rubbing the back of her neck. “I just decided to join in hopes of finding someone.”

“Who?” Killua tilted her head curiously, as there was no one that she knew that was famous in the area.

“Apparently this kingdom has the prettiest princess,” Gon said. “I just wanted to see her.”

“I didn’t know that,” Killua shrugged. “Maybe you’ll find her.”

“Well, I don’t think I’ll need to do that anymore,” Gon laughed. “Since you’re here!”

“What do you mean?” Killua froze, wondering if Gon actually knew who she was.

“I mean, the pretty princess is probably out there, but you’re really pretty too! Just seeing you makes me happy.”

“Wha-” Killua felt heat rising to her cheeks again, and she covered her face with her hands.

“Don’t you ever feel ashamed?” She mumbled, her voice muffled by her hands.

“Huh, why?”

“This isn’t the kind of stuff you tell people! It’s embarrassing!”

“But it’s the truth!”

Killua made a noise, shaking her head. Someone called out Gon’s name, and the knight started to leave. “Bye, Killua! It’s nice meeting you!”

“Wait!” Killua called and Gon halted in her step, turning around curiously. “Please don’t tell anyone you saw me?”

Gon blinked twice before breaking into a smile. “Sure. I’ll see you later, then!”

Killua watched Gon leave before silently leaving the training grounds, returning to the castle.

“Where were you?” Illumi asked as Killua closed the door of the main entrance.

“Outside,” Killua answered vaguely.

Illumi looked at her, his gaze passive. “Okay. Father wants to see you.”

“Oh.”

Killua hurried to the king’s room, slightly nervous. Had her father known that she had gone to the training grounds? She pushed open the door slowly, seeing her father sitting in the distance.

“Come in, Killua.”

She walked in, suddenly self-conscious about her commoner attire. Silva shifted, nodding at her once she closed the door. “As you know, it is almost your birthday.”

Killua let out a sigh of relief, but nodded.

“You are going to be turning eighteen; it is time that you find a suitable partner. We will be holding a ball for your birthday, and we will be inviting all of the kingdoms we have access to. I just wanted to inform you.”

“Thanks,” Killua headed toward the exit, and left quickly before her father could call her back again.

“Princess Killua?” Canary was by her side, a look of worry on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” Killua smiled slightly. “It’s just my dad, you know. The usual business stuff.”

“I see,” Canary raised an eyebrow as they started to make their way back to Killua’s room. “You seem happier than normal today. Did anything happen while you were out?”

“Not particularly,” Killua bit her lip. 

“If you say so,” Canary opened the door, and let Killua enter her room before closing the door behind the princess.

-

“There’s a ball happening,” Gon brought the topic up the next time they met. 

“Yeah.”

“You know about it?”

“Um…” Killua thought about it for a second. “Yeah. Friends of mine told me.”

“Aw, I’d really like to go,” Gon sighed. “Will you be going?”

“Mm,” Killua nodded. 

A silence settled over them and Killua noticed Gon’s bandaged hands. “What happened?” She asked as she placed her hands around Gon’s.

Gon froze for a moment before smiling slightly. “It’s just sparring practice. We get injured sometimes, but it’s no big deal.”

Killua ran a finger lightly around the white tapes. “It doesn’t hurt?”

“Not really! I’m quite used to it, after all.”

“I see,” Killua breathed out, wondering how hard life was out on the battlefield. 

She looked up, meeting Gon’s gaze. “You should take better care of yourself,” Killua reached forward to tuck a stray strand of Gon’s hair behind her ear. “It’s a shame that you have to get injured like this.”

“Well, it’s to protect people like you,” Gon said softly.

“You…” Killua let out a breath of laughter. “You’re a dumbass. I don’t need protecting.”

Gon stuck out her tongue. “Then, why don’t you join the knights?”

“My parents won’t let me.”

“Oh.”

“Gon!” Someone in the distance called.

“I should go.”

“Yeah,” Killua breathed out, smiling slightly. “See you again, Gon.”

“Bye, I’ll see you later, Killua!” Gon called as she started to run off.

Killua’s smile stayed with her until she walked back into the castle.

-

“What should I wear, Canary?” Killua shuffled around in her room, throwing clothes onto the floor.

“How about this one?”

Canary lifted up a dress that was dark blue, with golden flowers and butterflies embroidered on the bottom. The sleeves were pretty loose and it didn’t look uncomfortable. “Where did you get that from?” Killua asked. “I’ve never seen it before.”

“Well,” Canary smiled. “I got it tailored for you. It is your eighteenth birthday, after all.”

“Thank you,” Killua smiled, taking the dress. “It’s really pretty.”

Canary bent down to pick up Killua’s clothes that were scattered across the floor. “Is there anyone you’ve been looking forward to seeing?” She asked as she hung them up neatly. “There are many royal members coming, after all.”

“Well…” Killua trailed off. “I guess. There’s someone I’ve been looking forward to seeing, but they’re not royalty. So, I wouldn’t be able to see them tonight anyway.”

“A girl, huh?” Canary’s lips curved into a smile.

“How did you know?” Killua asked sharply.

“It’s quite obvious,” Canary didn’t meet Killua’s glare. “You’ve avoided boys for a while now.”

Killua sighed. “Is it really that obvious?”

“Not really,” Canary shrugged. “But I’ve known you long enough to know.”

Killua made a noise as she started to put on the dress. “As long as dad and mom don’t know, it should be fine.”

Canary laughed lightly. “Of course. I won’t tell them, by the way.”

“Thanks.”

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, going about the normal routine of Canary tying Killua’s hair up. She decided to make it into a bun, sticking a golden hairpin to keep Killua’s hair in place. “You look very proper tonight, Princess Killua.”

“I said stop calling me that,” Killua stuck out her tongue, looking at herself in the mirror. “But it looks nice. Thanks again, Canary.”

“Of course.”

There was less than an hour before the ball officially started, and Killua played with her fingers nervously. She hadn’t seen Gon in over a month, since she was confined in the castle to help prepare for the ball. 

But she was sure Gon was busy training, and every time she thought about it a small smile crept onto her face. After tonight, she would be able to see Gon again, as the ball would be over. Hopefully her parents wouldn’t find anyone that they would want her to marry, as she really did not want to marry some man that she didn’t know.

As long as she didn’t show interest in anyone, maybe then her parents wouldn’t force her. Canary tapped Killua’s shoulder, telling her to go to the ballroom. “You should be a little early,” she smiled. 

“Alright,” Killua sighed. “Let’s get this over with.”

Canary gave her a comforting push. “It’ll be fun,” she bowed. “Enjoy it.”

“I’ll try,” Killua said bitterly before pushing open the doors to the ballroom.

-

“Killua?” 

Killua spun around in surprise, meeting Gon’s familiar gaze. “Gon,” she breathed out. “What are you doing here?”

“Hehe,” Gon held out a hand. “Want to dance?”

“Not really,” Killua laughed. “Let’s get out of here.”

“But the ball just started! Are you sure?”

Killua reached to tug Gon’s hand. “Yes, I’m sure. Let’s go. You can hear the music out there”

Gon followed Killua wordlessly, Killua bringing the other to her garden. “I need to tell you something, Gon.”

“What is it?”

The two looked at each other, the moonlight illuminating the flowers and making them glow softly. Only the humming of crickets broke the silence, and Killua heaved a sigh. “I’m… the princess of this castle,” she said quietly, not meeting Gon’s gaze.

“Oh.”

“That’s it?” Killua asked, surprised. “No, ‘why didn’t you tell me’ or that stuff?”

“Well,” Gon rubbed the back of her neck. “I don’t really care, I guess that it’s it? Killua is Killua, no matter if you’re a princess or not. There’s something I should tell you too, I guess.”

“That you’re a princess?” Killua laughed. “I really didn’t expect that from you.”

“I mean,” Gon shrugged. “I left a while ago. My aunt Mito is the queen now.”

“And that’s how you go the invitation?” 

“Mhm.”

“Wow.”

“I didn’t think I’d be a good princess from the start,” Gon stuck her tongue out. “I’d rather be out in the forest.”

“Your aunt just let you leave?” Killua crossed her arms. “No way.”

“She’s really nice, you know!” 

“Unlike my parents.”

“Killua…”

Killua rolled her eyes, pulling Gon’s hand and spinning her around before resting her arms on Gon’s shoulders. “You cut your hair?” She asked, feeling the choppy ends of Gon’s hair.

“Yeah,” Gon smiled slightly.

“What a shame,” Killua let Gon’s hair run through her fingers. “It was pretty when it was long.”

“Then I’ll grow it out for you,” Gon said softly. “If you’ll let me.”

“If I’ll let you?” Killua laughed. 

“Will you let me stay by your side? Even though I’m just a runaway princess…?”

“Of course,” Killua linked her fingers behind Gon’s head. “I’d do anything to get out of here. Hey, Gon, let’s run away.”

“Huh, Killua?”

“I mean what I said,” Killua let go of Gon to pull her by her hand again, leading her to the stables. “Let’s leave. We can go anywhere, just away from here.”

“Do you want to come to my aunt’s kingdom?”

“I’d love to.”

Gon smiled as the two of them reached the stables, calling for her horse. “But Killua, why me? Aren’t there other people who catch your eye?”

“Not really,” Killua shrugged. “Most people only like me for the money. Or they want power, you know. The normal stuff.”

Gon pulled her horse out from the stable, reaching for a saddle. “But Killua is so pretty and nice, why wouldn’t anyone like you for you?”

“Go ask those nobles that,” Killua rolled her eyes as Gon started to rip her dress. “Wait, what are you doing?”

“Riding a horse in a normal dress is uncomfortable,” she stuck her tongue out, tying the loose ends of the dress around her legs. “You can sit behind me though, it’ll be okay.”

“Huh?” Killua blinked in surprise as Gon held out her hand.

“Just hold onto my waist as we go,” Gon pulled her up with ease. “It’s not going to be a comfortable ride.”

“Whatever,” Killua swung her legs over the horse, her dress spilling over the horse’s side. “Let’s go.”

Gon snapped the reins, and the horse started to move, Killua lurching forward from the sudden movement. Her hairpin fell out, leaving her hair in a braided mess.

“Hey, Gon,” Killua said as she wrapped her arms around Gon’s waist. “Tell me about your kingdom.”

“It’s not really mine,” Gon pouted, but continued anyway. “The people are really nice there. Mito-san usually keeps the gates open, and sometimes people bring us food. I go out fishing most of the days, though.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah. There was this one time I befriended a foxbear, but it lives deep in the forest now.”

Gon continued to talk as the horse galloped along a trail, one that bordered a lake. The moonlight glittered in the reflection, and Killua let out a breath of laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Gon asked, turning around.

Killua’s hair was undone by the wind, flowing like white trails of snow behind them. “It’s just, I’ve never run this far away from home before. It’s fun. To think that we could’ve run away much sooner…”

“As long as you don’t regret it, then it should be fine.”

“Regret it?” Killua laughed louder, making Gon’s heart flutter. “I don’t think I’ll ever regret this decision. And, you’ll be by my side, won’t you?”

“Yeah,” Gon breathed out, a smile on her face. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something cute after a bit of angst  
but this au is very cute maybe someday i will write more  
talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/snoflakesun)!


End file.
